


the goddess's lover

by orphan_account



Series: Attack on Avengers [7]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Asgardian baby trio, F/F, Historia is our new supreme, Historia's a badass, Ymir is a LITERAL GODDESS, Ymir thinks it's hot, Yumikuri fucked in an alien palace, gay freckle siblings, i have a problem with having characters in this !verse be home for each other, jsyk, maybe NOW you'll all read phantom heart, that was a good fic dammit, they're all homeless orphans though so
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-10
Updated: 2014-08-10
Packaged: 2018-02-12 13:31:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2111721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Getting to know Historia Reiss was realization upon realization.</p>
            </blockquote>





	the goddess's lover

Christa Lenz is a Midgardian college student- an “intern”, whatever that means, working for Bertholt Hoover. You met her when you went to a small town in New Mexico looking for Asgard’s prince, and you thought she was pretty enough to warrant another meeting, but nothing special.

You knew better, soon enough.

Getting to know Historia Reiss was realization upon realization. She works for SHIELD in some capacity. She was stronger than she looked. You think that you’ve reached the end of the surprises when SHIELD calls you in to consult on something ( _being around her is almost worth a mortal agency calling you whenever they have need of a goddess_ ) and there’s one of their Centipedes coming straight at you and then Historia, short, slight, sweet Historia is standing in front of you with a rippling force field connected to her hands and she looks up and back at you with a breathless smile and she smells like magic and sweat and cotton candy lip gloss and she’s the most beautiful thing you’ve ever seen.

You acknowledge then that you would follow her anywhere. And, later, you do. You follow her into fights against mystical forces and around the globe in search of relics that she can use and to a specific graveyard in New York City every year. The two of you get closer and become a team, her magic and your sword working in tandem. You walk around unknown realms with a strip of her cloak tied around your waist as a belt so everyone knows that you speak for her. ( _You belong to her._ )

( _The two of you make love for the first time in a palace far from either of your homes, looking at the door every so often waiting for a dignitary to burst in- she insisted they would, that she was going to be embarrassed in front of people she has to organize a treaty with, and you told her that if anything they would be more convinced to deal with her after seeing the extent of the beauty she hid so often, and if they refused you would kill them all and bring her the emperor’s head for her wall._ ) ( _And afterward she’s sweaty and flushed and satisfied and whispers that she’s home, she’s home with you, this is home, and you repeat it with her, because Asgard hasn’t been home since before the invasion of Jotunheim that ripped your childhood friends from you and led you to her, this is home, this is home, Historia is the only home you’ll ever need._ )

You follow her through the doors of Avengers Tower the day she looks up at it and says, “...I think it’s time now.”

She introduces herself as the Sorceress Supreme to the self-proclaimed _Earth’s mightiest heroes_ , and introduces you, with a shy little smile, as her faithful knight in shining armor. The Man of Iron, who owns the tower, tries to offer you each a floor in it and you butt in, “No, I think it would be best if my lady and I were in the same quarters,” and everyone gives you lingering, knowledgeable looks, and you don’t care. You don’t care. You would let them all burn for her, they don’t matter.

You don’t mean to care about the Avengers. Even Reiner is only someone you cared about once upon a time and don’t know anymore, because he changed, because you changed, because there is an ocean of loss and heartbreak staining your past, because you remember running through the palace halls with him and Annie and without her he looks twisted and broken and the two of you don’t fit together like you did once.

But you end up caring more than you want to because Historia loves them all, trusts them, treats them like family and you would do anything to make her happy which includes not being overtly hostile to people who hold places in her heart. ( _And Marco Bodt, damn him, reminds you of how you imagine your brother would have been had he been allowed to grow up, strong and calm and so very empathetic and it hurts you down to the marrow of your bones to be around him but it’s the sort of pain you can’t stop subjecting yourself to._ ) And well… You’re mostly happy, with the girl who stole your heart and the shield-brothers and -sisters that would lay down their lives for you.

And then there’s a fight, Annie Annie Annie, and you can see the same conflict on Reiner’s face that you feel in your chest, remember magic that was green and smelled sharp instead of the soft purple sweet magic that you associate with the life you’ve made for yourself away from Asgard and the pain soaked into every brick in every street. Remembering cheeks flushed in the summer heat and fingertips skimming the edges of your jaw. All of you have changed since then, but only Annie has been lost.

She laughs, suddenly, looks straight at you. “Ymir, darling, I see you’ve found yourself another sorceress to play with. I bet she’s not as much fun as I was.” A ball of swirling energy forms in her hand, a smirk slashes across her face. “I wonder how she-”

“DON’T YOU TOUCH HER!” You think for a second that it’s you shouting, because that’s what you’re thinking, _don’t touch her don’t touch her don’t touch her_  but the magic is stopped right in front of your face by a wall of purple and Historia dives from the sky at Annie, staff pointed at the girl who used to mean everything to you, cloak flying out like it’s going to swallow the sky, and it hits you, with a dizzy rush of pleasure, that everything you would do to keep Historia safe she would do in return.

And as soon as you’ve thought that, the love of your life has smashed her staff into Annie’s chest and sent her flying on a wave of pure sparkling power.

And the battle is over.

 


End file.
